Is it enough?
by sapphicfiction
Summary: Takes place a couple of weeks after Season 2, Episode 22. One-shot


**Is it enough?**

Takes place a few weeks after Season 2, Episode 22  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters  
**Pairing:** Bo Dennis / Dr. Lauren Lewis

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled in urgency from her room, "I need fashion advice!"

Kenzi slowly walked into Bo's room noticing the low cut black top she was parading in front of her mirror, and how it drew attention to her friends breasts, "Whoa, Succu-bust much?"

"Too much?" Bo questioned a little worried.

Kenzi shook her head, "No Bo...you see _too much_ is the complete opposite of what you're wearing..." her eyes averted to Bo's breasts, "And by the look of things, the girls are out to play."

Bo laughed a little, "Oh good."

"So..." Kenzi drawled out, "Mama needs to know what time you're gonna be home from the Doc's place so I can set my face to 'worry-mode' one minute past curfew."

Bo turned around to face her friend, and in a moment she thought of how lucky she was to have Kenzi in her life. After everything that happened over the past year, Kenzi was a solid person in her life that always stood by her side. She was there through it all, where most people would have left by now.

"Mama doesn't need to know those things" Bo grinned, "Besides...this is the first time Lauren and I have had a chance to be alone and..." she paused lost in thought, having just realised that the last time she saw Lauren was weeks ago at The Dal straight after they defeated The Garuda.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers in front of Bo's face, "Hey! Earth to Bo!"

Bo suddenly snapped out of her daze and put her focus back onto her friend, "Sorry...we just have a lot to talk about."

"Talk?" Kenzi mockingly asked, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Bo leant down to grab her car keys from her bed, completely oblivious to her friends mocking of her. The only thoughts that were in her head were of Lauren and how the past few weeks of not seeing the doc had been a mixture of emotions. All she had wanted was to be by Lauren's side, but the blonde doctor had taken some time out from everything Fae – not that Bo blamed her. Not after everything that had happened to her, and to Nadia. No, Bo understood completely but it didn't mean she didn't miss her or her smile; a smile that took her breath away

"Okay Kenz" Bo finally said, as she was rushing towards the front door, "Don't wait up."

"Mama's not planning too..." Kenzi whispered underneath her breath

She heard a knock at her front door and immediately knew it was Bo, after all Bo was the only person who knew she had arrived back in town. But even though she was expecting the Succubus, Lauren was still riddled with nerves - exciting nerves; nerves of anticipation; nerves of seeing Bo again.

"Hi Bo" Lauren gently smiled as she opened her door to let the beautiful Succubus in. "Drink?"

"You read my mind"

Lauren reached for two wine glasses from her bench, and carried them to her couch gesturing at Bo to sit beside her. "How have you been?"

Bo was a little taken aback that Lauren seemed to want to do the whole small-talk routine. She couldn't quite figure out if Lauren was happy to see her, or if she wasn't, or if she was just tired; actually, Bo couldn't read Lauren's body language at all. And, she was a Succubus. She knew how to read auras and body-language, but right now she simply couldn't.

"What's on your mind?" Lauren asked a little concerned

Bo let out a gentle sigh and then gazed tenderly into Lauren's eyes. She tried searching the answers to her questions. Why couldn't she just utter the words or question Lauren on her feelings? Or what she was thinking? Instead, all Bo could do was look. Look into Lauren's eyes and try to feel the words that were missing in that moment.

Lauren gently caressed Bo's leg, just slightly above her knee cap. A place on Bo's body that Lauren knew she enjoyed being touched. She could see from the almost blank face that appeared on Bo that she was in some way distressed – or concerned. Lauren leant in closer to the woman sitting beside her, "Bo. I'm here."

"I love you," Bo closed her eyes when she realised those words had just left her mouth.

Lauren's hand left Bo's leg quickly, a little shocked and in disbelief. "_Did Bo really just say that? Did she mean it?" _she thought.

"For some reason Lauren," Bo looked back into Lauren's eyes, "you have completely seduced me." She stopped and searched Lauren's eyes for a moment, "I can't control myself around you."

"Bo – " Lauren started

"Let me finish Lauren." Bo interrupted, "If I don't get this all out now, I'm afraid I never will." Bo searched for her wine glass, and took a quick sip from it. "I needed that."

Lauren couldn't help herself but laugh at that remark.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I had this overwhelming sense of trust with you." Her eyes floated off as she remembered their first encounter, sitting on the bench naked and feeling the doctor's hand linger that extra moment longer down her back. Those thoughts sent a reminder of chills down her body once more. "I wanted nothing more than to seduce you to get my way, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I knew immediately you were going to be someone to me."

"Bo –" Lauren again started

Bo stood up quickly, breaking contact from the doctor. "I really... I just need to finish this. I'm afraid I'll never get the chance to say any of this ever again." She paced around Lauren's living room; in essence it appeared quite frantically as she searched for what she was going to say next. "Lauren, I know there is so much that has happened. And not just between us, but for us – separately. And, I've been stuck alone with my thoughts while you were away from me and I couldn't help but be sad."

"Why were you sad, Bo?" Lauren asked softly

The Succubus had stopped pacing around the doctors living room and sat back down beside the blonde, "Because I thought you weren't ever going to come back."

Lauren's eyes broke contact from Bo's. She felt the same sadness, and there were so many times she thought to herself she was done. After Nadia, and after spending 5 years under the Light Fae's compound hostage to her own desperation, she was done. She cared for Bo – she knew that. But she didn't quite know if that was enough.

"I almost didn't" Lauren admitted in a quiet, almost whisper like, voice.

"Why did you?" Bo asked quickly.

"I care about you Bo, I do" Lauren started to say, "But –"

"But you've been hurt." Bo finished.

Lauren sighed. "It's too much," Lauren looked around, "This world. It's all too, too much."

Bo nodded. She agreed whole-heartedly. This world was too much for even her, and she was this world. "No matter what Lauren, I support your decision."

"I know Bo." Lauren took Bo's hand into her own and felt comforted in a way that she hadn't felt in some time. There was something about what she felt for the Succubus, but she couldn't understand it. Bo was right; there was an instant level of trust for one another since their first encounter. And every moment after that day, Lauren grew to care for the woman sitting beside her more and more. Being beside her, once more, reminded Lauren that in spite of all the damage, there was hope. "That's why I can't leave you."

"W-what?" Bo stuttered, "What do you mean Lauren?"

Lauren let out another small sigh. She hadn't quite expected those words to come out of her mouth, but as soon as she did she knew those words were the right ones. "This whole love thing," the doctor took a deep breath as she reached for Bo's hand, entwining her fingers through Bo's and holding tightly. Lauren felt herself let go of her inner turmoils because Bo made her feel at ease. She made her feel like everything was going to be okay, and that was something that Lauren had craved for such a very long time. And every time she was around Bo, she knew she was cared for. She knew she was loved. And she knew what she had to do. "Bo, we keep fighting for the ones we love."


End file.
